


In Her Eyes

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Fandom, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Melissa invites Katie and Dianna to dinner to test a theory but her plan backfires.





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely a work of fiction and not meant to imply anything about nor reflect on the actresses

The idea came to Melissa after explaining to Katie the "supercorp" comments running through social media (she might have mentioned something about Katie's eyes being a superpower). This was less a prank and more a social experiment, a bit of morbid curiosity on her part, having experienced, firsthand, the - unsettling at first - effect of the both piercing gazes.

* * *

Dianna hadn't heard from her former cast mate in six months and quickly arranged her schedule to catch up. She arrived early and glanced shyly at blue eyed beauty who she assumed to be Melissa's new costar and nervously worried her lower lip.

It seemed Melissa was going to be late and Katie shifted under the gaze of the admittedly gorgeous blonde, those hazel eyes searching her. Was that a look of longing? Her lip quirked up.

* * *

Melissa burst into the restaurant a full fifteen minutes late and found the ladies already seated. "I'm so sorry I was late I meant to introduced you and I..." Her mind froze as Katie reached out for Dianna's hand.

"Oh, yes, we've been getting to know each other ... very well," Katie said with a wink.

Dianna grinned, "I can't thank you enough for introducing us." She glanced at Katie as if she were the whole world then looked to the ceiling like she was searching for an idea. "Oh, I know! You can be the bridesmaid when we get married."

"M-M-Married? But Winston and you can't... I didn't mean to..."

Her panic turned to annoyance when her two friends burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Katie giggled in her natural Irish lilt.

Melissa pouted and crossed her arms. "Totally not funny guys!"

Dianna stuck her tongue out before replying, "Katie mentioned your smoldering eye theory. Besides it serves you right anyway, making your friends wait. Sit down already, I'm starving!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by the similarity between the two shows where on-screen chemistry encouraged non-canon shipping and thought I couldn’t be the only one to notice


End file.
